


Not Bad at All

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Название: Not bad at allАвтор: triskelosРейтинг: PG-13.Пейринг: Дин/СэмПредупреждение: инцест, слэшСлова: 569Таймлайн: Пост 2х22
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Not Bad at All

Дину уже несколько лет хочется узнать о Сэме что-нибудь плохое. Или непристойное. Или плохое и непристойное. Но Сэм – просто картинка. Как белая рубашка, только что из прачечной – чистая, хрустящая, укоризненно-безупречная.

Сэм отказывается есть чизбургеры. Сортирует мусор. Подает милостыню. Переводит старушек через дорогу. Убирает номер, перед тем, как отдать ключи менеджеру. Не включает громко музыку. Не качает порнуху. Регулярно ноет, что пользоваться фальшивыми кредитками «неэтично». Да, и знает много других дурацких слов.

В общем, казалось бы, практически безнадежен.

У Дина много вредных привычек. У Сэма – ни одной. Можно, конечно, научить Сэма чему-нибудь плохому. Чтобы не был таким идеальным. Чтобы у них было хоть что-то общее, кроме охоты. Но каждая попытка доводит Дина до депрессии - Сэм или действительно безнадежен, или просто хочет свести его в могилу.

Единственное в чем он хоть немного преуспел, это в попытках научить Сэма пить. После двух бутылок пива Сэм сходит с ума, пересказывает ему какие-то поправки к какой-то конституции, издевается над его ростом, а потом по два дня мучается похмельем. Хотя поклеить девчонок с Сэмом не получается - до пива он размышляет об отношениях, после пива слишком занят распеванием Bed of Roses в караоке. Но после регулярных тренировок лимит Сэма увеличивается до трех бутылок, а Дину неожиданно начинает нравиться такой Сэм – расслабленный и почти счастливый. А что до девчонок… Благодаря этому прогрессу они делают еще несколько неожиданных открытий.

***

\- Хочешь сигарету?

\- Сэмми, ты куришь?

\- Только после секса.

\- Сэмми, ты знаешь слово «секс»?

\- Заткнись, - Сэм кусает его за плечо и тянется к своим джинсам. – Серьезно, хочешь?

\- Я не умею, - отвечает Дин, и, пользуясь тем, что Сэм, перегнувшись через него, шарит по полу, прикусывает кожу на его затылке. Не больно, скорее...

И от того, как Сэм вздрагивает, на секунду прижавшись к нему, кровь опять начинает стучать в висках.

\- Что? – моргнув, переспрашивает Сэм.

\- Я не умею. Научи меня.

Сэм скептически щурится, но все-таки достает из кармана джинсов мятую полупустую пачку.

\- Да, видимо, ты куришь не только после секса, но и вместо.., – начинает Дин и дергается, когда брат толкает его в голый бок. Не больно, скорее…

Сэм прикуривает, гасит спичку неожиданно привычным жестом и смотрит на него.

\- Открой рот.

Дин облизывает губы, не разрывая зрительный контакт, и послушно приоткрывает губы.

\- Вдыхай, потихоньку… - Сэм чувствует пальцами, в которых зажата сигарета, губы Дина и медленно проводит большим пальцем по нижней.  
Дин выдыхает и его зрачки расширяются, вряд ли от сигареты, вряд ли от дыма…

\- Я знаю, что ты куришь, - шепчет Сэм и прикусывает его ухо, не больно… - Я видел..

Как это произошло непонятно, да они, если честно, и не пытаются понять. Зачем – если все уже сложилось? И сложилось неплохо. По крайней мере все в итоге остались довольны. Потому они просто принимают то, что в одно мгновение тихо–мирно рассматривали распечатки, а в следующее – сдирали друг с друга одежду.

Сэм затягивается сам и выдыхает горький дым в губы Дина.

\- Хочешь еще?

Дин кивает и притягивает его руку, поглаживая запястье. Они оба опять – сухой порох. Любая искра, даже самая маленькая…

Он гладит Сэма по животу раскрытой ладонью и понимает, что они так продержатся еще минут пять, не дольше..

Сэм накрывает его ладонь своей, задерживая это тяжелое горячее давление на уровне пупка, выдыхает дым в его губы и замирает.

\- Теперь у тебя появится еще одна плохая привычка, - шепчет он и Дин по очереди мягко посасывает его губы.

\- Две. Хотя одна из них вполне неплохая…


End file.
